freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spade
}} Spade, real name unknown, is one of the major characters of Freedom Planet. He is a high-ranking mercenary of the Red Scarves, half-brother of Prince Dail, and renounced Prince of Shuigang. He was once a friend to Lilac during her time in the Scarves, but they've since had a falling out and are now bitter rivals. He was created and is owned by Strife. Appearance Spade is a young adult panda with white fur and hair and a black mask-like marking around his eyes, which are green. In Freedom Planet, Spade's ears are white and pointy with black insides. He wears a sleeveless black shirt, long brown pants with white stripes down the sides, a red circle scarf, and a silver belt with a green spade-shaped buckle. His boots are black with white bases and marks and his fingerless gloves are red. His signature red sunglasses are worn on his forehead. In Freedom Planet 2, Spade's ears are round and black with red insides. His black long-sleeved jacket is worn closed. It has red markings on the chest, a red ring around the waist, and white and yellow cuffs. His pants are long and white, and his shoes are black with white bases and red and yellow marks on the front. His red scarf is a bandanna, and his signature red sunglasses are worn over his eyes. Personality Spade is aggressive, cold, and bitter, shown to be very stubborn and hold grudges. Freedom Planet only shows him interacting with Team Lilac, so there's likely a side to his personality that hasn't been seen. Strife has described Spade in Freedom Planet 2 as being "charismatic." Skills and Abilities Moveset History Early Life Spade was born to the King of Shuigang and an unknown mother as the younger of Shuigang's two princes, the older being his half-brother Dail. At some point, Spade abandoned his life as royalty in favor of joining the Red Scarves and becoming a criminal. It was here that he met Lilac and Carol, who became his partners in crime. However, when he and the Scarves crossed a line, presumably committing murder, the girls deserted. The falling out left Spade and the girls resentful toward each other. Though Lilac and Carol were gone, Spade remained in the Scarves and rose through the ranks to become one of their most trusted mercenaries. Freedom Planet Time Skip Freedom Planet 2 Relationships Lilac Carol Dail King of Shuigang Despite there being little relationship between Spade and his father, when he heard that the King died Spade seemed to have took it personal. Quotes Appearances in Other Media Indie Assault Trivia * Spade was originally conceived as a fan character and a cavy. He was redesigned as a panda when Freedom Planet was converted from a fan game to an original property. * Spade shares some similarities with Shadow: they are both anti-heroes, they both have lost ones that they cared about, they are rivals of the main character, and they are both edgelords of their respectful series. Headcanon * Some fans interpret Spade and Lilac's relationship prior to their falling out as having been romantic, as they speak to each other like bitter exes. ** His behavior toward her could be interpreted as . Notable Counterparts Gallery Official Art Fan Art Sonic Riders styled Mr. Cool Panda Guy. by RGArt.jpg|Sonic Riders styled Mr. Cool Panda Guy. by RGArt References Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Pandas Category:Spade Counterparts Category:Characters by Strife Category:Male Category:Fire Element Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Card Fighters Category:Royalty Category:Young Adults